


you, me and your smelly socks on the floor

by beeotch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, no common sense, rating may change after, they deserve each other really, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeotch/pseuds/beeotch
Summary: small pieces of everyday life, sponsored by doyoung's whinings and johnny's ridiculous ideas.my small space for johndo drabbles written for #Johntober





	1. 1# confetti

Doyoung comes back home and the minute he closes the door he just knows. He is sure that something is definitely not right. It’s suspiciously quiet and he knows it shouldn’t be like that, because Johnny’s coat is here, the shoes he wore today to work are here, too. So he’s home, but it’s never quiet when Johnny is home. It’s his nature, really. He likes his music and TV shows playing loud, when he cooks he pretends he’s on a cooking show, telling funny stories as he cuts the onions or explaining how you should make your pancakes, so they're nice and fluffy just as Doyoung. He sings in the shower and even when he sleeps - he tends to mumble little somethings once in a while. And even though they are on their ‘quiet days’ after a stupid fight that happens to them once in a while, it just shouldn’t be THAT quiet.

So Doyoung takes a few steps into their apartment without a word and starts to look around, but there's no sign of his boyfriend. No Johnny in the living room, no Johnny in the kitchen (which is weird, he always comes back after work hungry like a wolf, but that's not the point), no Johnny in the bedroom. Although the bedroom looks like a mess and Doyoung left the place spotless today, so Johnny must have been here. There's only one place left, the bathroom. Normally Doyoung would leave his little investigation and get some rest, but it's so unusual for Johnny to be this quiet, that Doyoung just has to check on him. Even if it means disturbing Johnny in whatever he is doing there. Taking a shit, jacking off, using toothpaste to paint some hearts on his cheeks - living with Johnny for three years already Doyoung has seen it all.

  
When Doyoung enters the bathroom he really is too confused to react instantly, to say anything. Johnny breaks the silence first.

"Welcome to Sorryland, Kim Dongyoung. Would you like to take your clothes off, join me here and drink some caramel coffee as we drown all of our misunderstandings?"

There he is. Johnny, his boyfriend, fully grown-up, a serious businessman with legs so long, they don't fit in their already huge bathtub. There he is, sitting in that bathtub, with thousands of colorful confetti pieces in the water, smiling widely, two cups of coffee in his hands. Doyoung is speechless, but at the same time it's such a Johnny thing to do - it shouldn't be that surprising.

"You know that there's something like bath confetti that melts in the water and smells nice, right? Choosing regular confetti was your conscious decision, I suppose?"

"That's a stupid question, Doyo.' Johnny tries to be serious, but he quickly realizes that there's no need to lie to Doyoung, he already knows the truth probably. "I realized my mistake only when I got in the water, it's still nice, though?"

Don't get him wrong. Doyoung is touched and situations like this are the ones that confirm his belief that Johnny is the love of his life. But it's... so hilarious, too. The little, colorful pieces are sticking to Johnny's body, they are in his wet hair already and all Doyoung can think about is where else they stick. If he wasn't so hungry, he would probably be aroused at this point. But his stomach grumbles angrily, demanding at least a small something.

  
"It's great, John. I almost forgot why we fought, to be honest, that small, blue thing on your nipple magically made me forget everything." Doyoung smiles when he sees that Johnny's smile gets even wider at that. "Give me just a minute, I'll go and try to find something to eat in the fridge, I'm literally dying."

"Oh, right! I bought some ice cream, I thought we can eat it later, but..."

"We'll eat them in the bath, I'll get them. Make some space for me there in the meantime, huge boy." Doyoung finishes Johnny's sentence with a not-so-subtle-wink, leaving the bathroom almost running. He loves his ice cream almost as much as he loves Johnny, sue him.

* * *

"I swear to God, you will have to take every single piece of this little shit off me, Johnny. It tingles and sticks and..."

"You look cute, shut up and eat your ice cream."

"I would be pissed that you told me to shut up, but you're right, can't let them babies melt."

It's nice, really. Doyoung whines and complains a lot, but Johnny isn't fazed by that. He can recognize the angry complaints and the ones that are just Doyoung being his everyday self. Right now it's the latter, the one that Johnny would rank as one of the top three cutest things Doyoung does. Eating his ice cream and scrunching his nose while doing so is adorable, too.  
Sitting in the bathtub full of foil confetti and arms full of his bratty, hungrily chewing boyfriend - another great story to tell all of their friends. Johnny really is great at this apologizing thing.

"We should take a selfie and send it to the group chat with the guys, Jae asked me today if we're still biting each other's heads off." Johnny says, hugging Doyoung a little bit closer. They fought only two days ago, but being completely honest he missed him since day one. This is what happens when you're so used to having someone so close, all the time. Also, when you love that someone a little. Or even more than a little.

  
"You want to scare them for life with our naked, confetti bodies?"

"They kinda deserve it, they went out without inviting us last Friday, I'm still hurt, you know."

"Where's your phone? Make sure they see our nipples, Taeil will scream when he sees them. Oh, and you should kiss me, by the way, to make our peace official and all."

"Let's make it official, then. I'm really sorry, Doie." Johnny says, notably more quiet, serious and he kisses Doyoung's cheek. 

"Me too, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I've said, I hope you know that."

"I know, I always know."

* * *

That's how their life together looks like, ridiculous fights over who forgot to take the trash out and then working things out with even more ridiculous ideas. And if they got banned from the group chat till the next day after sending just a few of the photos they took that night?

** _Totally worth it._ **


	2. 2# starry night

“We should get married, Dons.” Johnny breaks the long silence between them as they sit on the bench, behind them you can still hear the sounds of people partying and dancing. They’re at one of Doyoung’s distant cousin’s wedding, it’s all very nice, a big party in the countryside, smiley aunts and drunk uncles all around. It’s one of the last of warm nights, too, so they wanted to enjoy it outside, under the starry sky. Doyoung looks at Johnny after his words, no visible shock or confusion on his face, as if it wasn't something they have never talked about. He just laughs, one of those sincere, carefree laughs Johnny loves.  
  
“I’ve already planned it all, where, how and what should we wear that day. A little teaser, we're both are going to wear white suits. We look dashing in white, it would be a shame not to take advantage of that. I’m just waiting for your lazy ass to finally propose to me.” Doyoung simply shrugs and looks back up at the stars. In the city, you can’t see any stars and Doyoung loves them, maybe that’s why he always insists that he must live in the countryside when he gets old. With or without Johnny, he always says. But it’s obvious Johnny would follow him anywhere, so his words are just words of a stubborn kid who refuses to admit that he needs a significant someone next to him. They both are aware of it, maybe that’s why they're so good together.  
  
“Why I am the one to propose? You could propose to me, too.”  
  
“Nah, you’re much better at the big gestures thing. I would die of embarrassment if I tried, you know that.”

Doyoung is not that bad in big gestures, really. Deep inside he just really enjoys being the one receiving the affection, being the one surprised by impromptu, romantic trips. And Johnny likes to deliver those to him, so yeah, he should be the one proposing. Being honest he would love to be the one who proposes, because a) he’s 99% sure Doyoung will accept, so no need to be scared of rejection and b) he always had at least five different ideas how to do it. Thinking about it now, it’s weird he hasn’t done that before. But they live with each other, sleep with each other, have breakfasts and dinners together, they wash their dirty socks together. Their two families are like one big family now, Doyoung's mum is so in love with Johnny that Gongmyung, Doyoung's brother, sometimes jokes that he is jealous of it. They are practically married, just without the rings and 'have you met my husband yet?' part.

“Hey, Doie, look at me.” he says, eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s profile. And Doyoung instantly fulfills his request, meeting his eyes. It’s very natural for Johnny’s hand to come up to slide through Doyoung’s hair, down his cheek to finally cup his jaw, thumb gently touching his lower lip. 

“I’m going to propose to you. I’m going to propose to you so hard, we both will die of embarrassment, mark my words. And you're going to love it, just as much as I love it already, just imagining it in my head.” he says it all very slowly, every word worth its weight in gold. He has to make sure Doyoung listens to him and understands. They joke around a lot, they leave a lot of things unspoken, but he just has to make sure that this thing is clear between them. And it has to be sealed with a kiss, like in every fairytale. The press of Johnny's mouth is soft and warm, leaving Doyoung's lips tingling, probably wanting a lot more than that.

And it's silent for a while, just the two of them sitting together, looking at each other and ignoring loud singings coming from the wedding hall. The night is warm and so are their hands intertwined with each other. 

**_Starry nights are for the lovers_**, Johnny’s mum used to say. And she was right, they really are.

* * *

"You are such a sap, John. I knew you will get all romantic and lovey-dovey after the wedding." Doyoung laughs as they make their way back to the wedding hall, so they can spend a little more time with Doyoung's family, maybe even dance a little.

"Says Kim Doyoung who just a minute ago almost cried when I told him I loved him for like a... millionth time already." Johnny responds laughing with him, taking no offense in his boyfriend's words. They are kind of true anyway. 

"You have no proof of that, Mister."

"I'll get you to admit it, just wait till we get back to our room, hon." 

* * *

It takes them a few hours more to get back to that room, starry night over and replaced by a cool morning. And when they do, Doyoung has in his bloodstream one drink too many, so Johnny doesn't have to do anything besides putting his blushing soon-to-be husband to bed and listen to drunken confessions about how much Doyoung loves him and cares for him and how he would literally die for him and how he just can't wait till they will be old, so they can live on a beautiful countryside, play on Playstation every day and have a dog. Maybe two. He even asks Johnny to marry him with an adorable pout and he does not fall dead in shame, alcohol protects him from that, probably. 

_It's all good._


End file.
